Abstract The purpose of this R21 study is to determine the impact of an intervention delivered in neighborhood Special Supplemental Nutrition Program for Women, Infants, and Children (WIC) clinics on childhood overweight (BMI>95 percent for age and sex) in 3 year old children. The intervention will be delivered through nutrition education classes at the WIC clinics in Galveston County. This application will test the adaptation of an intervention that has been previously used in the same population to reduce incidence of stunted growth (height for age <5 percent). The intervention will be adapted to target BMI reduction through weight stability while height increases. The specific aim of this application is: 1. Examine the effects of the intervention, compared to routine WIC nutrition education, on height, weight, dietary intake, and physical inactivity of low-income 3 year old children who are overweight. The hypotheses for the specific aim of this application are as follows: 1. There will be a significant difference in the BMI for age between the children in the experimental group compared to the children in the control group at the end of the intervention. 2. There will be a significant increase in the experimental children's dietary intake of complex carbohydrates when compared to control children. 3. There will be a significant decrease in the experimental children's dietary intake of simple carbohydrates and fat when compared to control children. 4. There will be a significant decrease in the experimental children's levels of physical inactivity when compared to control children. 5. There will be a significant difference in the home environment between the children in the experimental group compared to the children in the control group at the end of the intervention. The outcomes used to evaluate intervention effectiveness are changes in anthropometrics, dietary patterns, inactivity patterns, and home environments of intervention participants. The proposed study will result in a community-based intervention for childhood overweight that can be delivered to diverse minority children through WIC clinics. Innovative strategies are needed to prevent the development of cardiovascular disease (CVD) and type 2 diabetes in these children. The goals of this project address overweight and obesity, two leading health indicators for our nation's health. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The primary purpose of the proposed project is to test a program designed to reduce BMI in low-income, overweight children who participate in the WIC program